¡Bienvenido a casa!
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Quizás no tengamos grandes comodidades, ni dinero, pero al menos tendrás un plato de comida y una familia sincera, la Yorozuya no abandona a su familia, no importa cual difícil sea el asunto, la familia Yorozuya sabe compartir las penas y también las cosas buenas.-Yorozuya Familia. Semi Au


Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño l **o único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Cronologia:** Semi au.

 **Notas de autor:** Ayer animaron el capitulo 644 entre una mezcla con otros capítulos del manga, así que medio cierta nostalgia el capitulo, por lo tanto este capitulo se torna en un semi au, desviándose de los últimos capítulos de manga :)

* * *

 **¡Bienvenido a casa!**

Por frany

 _"Resuena una palabra, una voz que le resulta familiar pero al mismo tiempo no logra recordar"_

Todo está oscuro, no hay sonido algo. Siente frío y los ojos con mucho sueño, no quiere despertar, porque se siente reconfortado, sin embargo él sabe que no debe dormir para siempre, sabe que alguien lo está buscando, alguien lo llama pero no logra escuchar bien de quién se trata.

Al principio es unos suaves murmullos, ni siquiera comprende muy bien de qué o quién se trata, sin embargo con el tiempo apenas alcanzar a escuchar un nombre (o lo que se supone que es).

"Sa…da…Sa…"

.

.

Despierta en un lugar oscuro no hay nada a su alrededor, se pregunta quién es, como se llama pero el pobre animalito no recuerda nada.

" _Sada..."_ resuena una palabra, una voz que le resulta familiar pero al mismo tiempo no logra recordar.

" _Sada…"_ se vuelve a repetir constantemente en aquel solitario lugar, no hay día que no lo escuche.

 _¿Quién es Sada?_ Se cuestiona aquel can.

" _Sada…"_ La voz suena suave y llena de amor, no sabe porque pero de cierta forma lo reconforta.

.

.

.

La voz es lo único que lo acompaña en aquel lugar, no sabe dónde se encuentra solo que todo lo que lo rodea es una oscuridad, no hay sonido más que esas palabras susurrantes. Algunas veces esa voz es acompañado de una lluvia, sabe que se lluvia cuando ve cómo le caen en su rostro, que termina mezclados con sus propias agua.

Él no sabe que cuando esa lluvia cae, sus ojos derraman pequeñas lágrimas, la soledad y esa sensación de que algo se le está olvidado lo atosiga todo el día.

.

.

" _Sada…Sada…Sada…"_

A veces cuando tiene frío, una cálida sensación lo invadió, lo reconforta como si alguien lo estuviera abrazando.

No recuerda nada, su mente está en blanco. Se levanta y permanece en aquel lugar oscuro, apenas puede ver su cuerpo, es lo único que puede ver porque su cuerpo desprende una luz.

Es blanco y grande, no tiene manos sino pequeña patas, sabe que es un perro aunque no entiende muy bien ese concepto, lo sabe porque ha escuchado esa palabra antes.

Él no recuerda su nombre, ni mucho menos que hacía hasta antes de llegar aquel lugar, lo único que sabe es que alguien lo llama.

" _Sada…"_

Esa voz siempre lo acompaña, a veces es suave y dulce que lo reconforta, otra veces parece llena de dolor y tristeza, cuando eso pasa no deja de invadirlo una nostalgia, no sabe porque pero esas persona parece estar sufriendo, esa persona que lo llama en sueños.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Todos los días al levantarse o incluso después de hacer alguna actividad, Kagura habla con aquella perla donde se encuentra dormido Sadaharu, a veces le reconforta hablar con él, mientras acariciaba aquella perla, otras veces no puede evitar llorar, derramar lágrimas mientras le cuenta a Sadaharu como estuvo su día, todo los días le habla esperando que el dios perro le conteste…

Pero nunca obtiene respuesta.

Lo extraña, no hay día que no piense en su inseparable amigo, cada día se desanima más, ya han pasado dos años y Sadaharu aún no despierta, no ha tenido suerte con alguien que le diga cómo despertar a su fiel amigo, ella ya no sabe qué más hacer.

A veces tiene miedo que él jamás despierte, esos pensamientos carcome, ellos no pueden volver hacer la Yorozuya, no hasta que su amado perro regrese, sin él no son la Yorozuya de Gin-chan.

—Sadaharu— susurra Kagura acercado aquella perla a su rostro —por favor, despierta — le da un leve beso aquella perla, intentando que su amor y cariño le llegue a su inseparable amigo, espera que él pueda comprender cuando lo extraña desde que es prisionero de ese eterno sueño— te extraño ~aru— Kagura no puede evitar llorar nuevamente y atesorando entre sus manos la pequeña perla – Regresa a casa, Sadaharu, te estamos esperando, todos, Gin y Shinpachi te esperan, Sadaharu...

Las palabras de Kagura son constante, le habla aun si llora en el proceso, no hay día que dios protector de la vena del dragón no la escuche, pero aún sigue sumido en un profundo sueño.

…

….

Poco a poco la voz se escucha con mayor claridad, ya no es solo _"Sada"_ , ahora es _"Sadaha"_ que nombre tan raro, piensa pero luego le resulta vagamente familiar, no solo eso, sino que viene acompañado de fugaces imágenes, imágenes de una vida pasada.

En ella hay extrañas criaturas con cabello largo, habla en un dialecto que no entiende, las imágenes se repiten de formas aleatorias, no siempre son los mismos recuerdos, ni las mismas personas, sin embargo todos sus recuerdos gira entorno a él, como si lo alabara como un dios.

En una de ella logra comprender aquel dialecto.

— _Dios protector de la vena de dragón_ — susurra un individuo mientras hace una reverencia – _su comida_ — le susurra.

Sus recuerdos gira entorno a ceremonias, grandes comida y festejos, todos esos recuerdos le resulta familiar, puede decir que son bastante agradables y hasta bonitos, sin embargo esos recuerdos no llega a reconfortarlo, sino más bien le resulta vacíos, él sabe que algo le hace falta, algo que él no logra recordar.

¿Quién soy realmente? Se cuestiona, mientras sus ojos poco a poco comienzan a cerrarse hasta quedarse dormido.

.

.

— _Lo lamento— susurró una mujer de cabellos negros, es la miko de ese lugar— no podemos conservarte, al parecer ya nadie necesita de nuestros servicios._

— _Esperamos que logres encontrar un nuevo hogar—le sonríe la otra mujer—adiós dios protector— el siente las cálidas caricias que le dan esas personas, un pequeño perro lo mira con tristeza._

— _Guau— deja salir el, ellas se van y él permanece en ese extraño lugar, dentro de una caja de cartón._

Las lágrimas caer por su rostro, es uno de los recuerdos más triste que ha tenido, ese sentimiento de abandono, el perro parece recordar lo que sintió en ese momento, pasó hambre y frío, sentía que nadie lo quería, entonces ella apareció.

" _Sada…haru"_ una fugaz imagen sobresale, una que no logra ver con calidad, apenas es una silueta de una mujer.

" _Sada…haru",_ no logra ver su rostro pero sí su sonrisa, una que lo llena de calidez.

¿Quién es? ¿Quién le sonríe de ese modo? El dios perro quiere saber, ¿quién era esa persona?, esa que lo hable entre sueños.

.

.

" _Sadaharu…"_

Es la primera vez que escucha ese nombre y extrañamente es hermoso

" _Sadaharu… despierta… ¡Hey, Sadaharu!... ¡Despierta!"_

" _Sadaharu, la comida ya está lista"_ el mismo nombre resuena por su cabeza, de pronto tiene un destello, imágenes fugaces invade su memorias.

Un templo, unas sacerdotisas, extraños seres con aspectos raros, una caja de cartón, frio, lluvia, hambre, niños gritando a su alrededor, una niña no mayor de quince años acariciando su cabeza, un hombre de cabellos plateados, unas gafas, gorilas, perros de gobierno, terroristas con pingüinos, Madaos sin trabajos, un gorila, un pequeño perrito.

" _Somos la Yorozuya, hacemos cualquier cosa por dinero"_

" _¡Te llamaré Sadaharu ~aru!_

" _Deja de cagar como si nada y tú mocosa hazte cargo de ese perro"_

" _No puede quitarle sus croquetas a un perro, eso es despreciable"_

" _Sadaharu"_

" _Sadaharu"_

" _Quizás no tengamos grandes comodidades, ni dinero, pero al menos tendrás un plato de comida y una familia sincera, la Yorozuya no abandona a su familia, no importa cual difícil sea el asunto, la familia Yorozuya sabe compartir las penas y también las cosas buenas"_

Todos esos recuerdos están acompañados de risas, de peleas, tristezas, lágrimas, pero sobre todo amor y cariño.

" _Sadaharu..."_ esa voz. _"Sadaharu"_ , esa voz, él sabe de quién se trata, "Sadaharu" esa dulce voz es de ella.

" _Kagura"_ piensa, de pronto todo a su alrededor deja de estar oscuro, una luz comienza invadir todo el lugar, ahora ya no se encuentra en el oscuro vacío sino dentro de una caja, en medio de una casa y unas escaleras, él se encuentra sentado, esperando algo o alguien.

— _¿Qué están haciendo?—_ susurra una voz, una que hace que su corazón sienta una inmensa felicidad.— _es un perro_ — susurra la persona, delante de él hay una jovencita de cabello rojo, de tez blanca, parece insultar a los pequeños niños que lo estaba molestado hace unos minutos, el perrito la mira de pies a cabeza, trae un extraño traje chino y una sombrilla entre las manos, la persona le sonríe, sin embargo no puede ver su rostro, solo su labios.— _Mira Gin-chan, un perrito_ — susurra la chica un par de hombres, uno de ellos es una gafas andante y el otro tiene cabello rizado.

Porque de pronto siente una enorme felicidad.

— _¿Dónde está?_ — menciona el hombre del permanente.

— _Kagura-chan ¿de quién hablar?, no veo nada ahí_ — dice el hombre de gafas.

— _Ahí, ese perrito_ – sonríe la chiquilla— _lo quiero_ — menciona ella.

— _No es simplemente querer, tienes también que pensar en lo que va a comer_ — el hombre mayor le da un leve golpe a la jovencita.

— _Eso dolió, Gin-chan_ — se queja la chiquilla— además ¿de quién hablas?

— _De él_ — la chiquilla se acerca al perro _— de Sadaharu_ — tras mencionar ese nombre, el perro por fin logra ver sus rostros, varias lagrimas caen de sus ojos, los recuerdos que parecía congelados comienza a emerger.

Es entonces que los dos hombres por fin logran verlo.

La Yorozuya, ellos eran la Yorozuya ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlos? A esos tontos, esos tontos que siempre se anda peleando, esos tontos que se meten en cada lío, esos tontos que le dieron un hogar cuando fue abandonado, ellos, esos tres tontos, Sadaharu suelta un aullido y sonreír a su familia.

— _Sadaharu._

" _Kagura",_ así se llama la chiquilla, ella, la misma chiquilla que le dio un hogar, que le dio una familia.

— _Sadaharu_ — repite el hombre de gafas, el perro sabe de quién se trata, es de mamá Shinpachi, quien le sonríe con amor.

— _Sadaharu—_ repite el hombre que hasta ahora puede ver su rostro, este le sonríe con esos ojos de pez muerto.

— _Sadaharu—_ repinte al unísono, los tres sujetos le sonríe, lo miran con amor y cariño, lo miran como si él fuera lo más hermoso que ha visto en sus vidas— vamos – vuelven a decir.

" _Ellos son la Yorozuya"_ por fin los recuerda.

— _Es hora de despertar_ — menciona Kagura.

El dios perro quiere verlos.

— _Es hora de regresar a casa._ — continua Shinpachi.

Los extraña.

— _Te estamos esperando, Sadaharu_ — pronuncia Gin.

El perro quiere ir tras de ellos pero su cuerpo no le responde, sigue sentado sin poder moverse, moviendo la cola y mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— _Vamos—_ repite Kagura— _te extrañamos._

Si tan solo el pudiera moverse.

— _Es hora que regreses con nosotros_ — secunda Shinpachi— _te necesitamos._

Él tiene que ir, ellos lo necesita.

— _¿Cuánto más tardarás en regresar, perro tonto?—_ le dice Gin sonriéndole — vamos, La _Yorozuya te espera._

— _Sadaharu._

— _Sadaharu._

— _Sadaharu._

Él quiere verlo, él desea regresar con ellos, él quiere regresar a casa, poco a poco sus piernas comienza a moverse, poco a poco Sadaharu camina para luego correr tras de ellos.

— ¡SADAHARU!— el can salta hacia ellos, Kagura, Gintoki y Shinpachi lo atrapan, ellos tres lo atrapan para luego darle un cálido abrazo— ¡BIENVENIDO!

.

.

Kagura ha quedado atónita, hasta hace unos minutos esa perla seguía sin señales de vida, de pronto comenzó a brillar y se elevó a unos cuantos metros de sus manos.

—Gin-chan, Shinpachi, algo está pasando ~aru— grita Kagura en medio de la sala de la Yorozuya, los dos hombres se acerca corriendo, se queda mirando como la perla comienza a crecer hasta llegar al tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, no tarda mucho y se rompe dejado caer al pequeño cachorro, Kagura no lo piensa y extiende las manos atrapando al can.

—Sadaharu –susurra mirando a la pequeña bola blanca— Sadaharu – repite, la cálida respiración es lo primero que Kagura siente, los ojos comienza a picarle, ella lo acurruca entre sus brazos— Sadaharu— le susurra como si fuera un pequeño bebé. —Sadaharu.

Alguien lo llama, él comienza abrir sus ojos, una luz lo ciega provocado que cierre nuevamente los ojos, reiteradamente los entre abre, poco a poco sus ojos comienza acostumbrarse aquel lugar, es entonces que los mira a ellos tres, abre completamente sus ojos, las lágrimas comienza a caer por sus ojos grises. La mujer que lo sostiene es de tez blanca, de ojos azules y cabello bermellón, incluso aunque sí se ve diferente jamás podría olvidar de quién se trataba, incluso aunque ya no parezca una niña, él sabe quién es.

" _Kagura."_

—Sadaharu — aleja levemente su rostro, buscando al dueño de esa voz, enfrente de él se encuentra un hombre de gafas, aunque se peine de lado el reconocería esos ojos, sobre todo como intenta no llorar delante de él.

" _Shinpachi"_

— Hasta que despiertas, perro tonto — aunque parece más un regaño no lo es, Sadaharu sabe que ese hombre siempre es así, su voz suena algo ronca pero a la vez suave, ese hombre es el que menos cambio, piensa el perro.

" _Gintoki"_

El Inugami empieza a soltar un aullido y Kagura no puede evitar atraerlo hacia su cuerpo otra vez.

—Sadaharu — suelta la jovencita derramando lágrimas — ¡Bienvenido a casa! — le susurra Kagura, los tres le sonríe.

La Yorozuya está nuevamente reunida, nuevamente son una familia, perro suelta un ladrido, uno que no es difícil de entender.

—Guau…

.

.

 _._

" _Estoy en casa"_

 _ **Y por fin después de dos años separados, la Yorozuya nuevamente se reencuentra, ya nada más importaba, ellos nuevamente era una familia.**_

 **~Fin.~**

* * *

Y si llegaste hasta aquí **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

les deseo una excelente inicio semana

con cariño frany

27-08-2018


End file.
